


Квантовое время

by Override_fiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Groundhog Day, Insanity, Investigations, Psychology, Teamwork, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Повторяющийся день. Ни сбежать, ни умереть. Но что, если ты там оказался не один?Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10119715
Relationships: Brock Rumlow & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. [циклы 00001-00046] Эффект наблюдателя

**Author's Note:**

> Так как на АО3 меня все равно читают полтора землекопа - выкладка этого "висяка" посвящается одному из этих землекопов. Пусть теперь и здесь первая глава висит немым укором до морковкина заговения, потому что следующие главы выложу я в лучшем случае через год, после дописывания... ну или когда ты выполнишь свою половину договора.  
> п.с. И пусть тебе будет стыдно сама знаешь за что!

1.

Утро пришло неожиданно рано, в шесть утра, как по будильнику. Тони медленно открыл глаза, чувствуя себя до отвращения бодрым. Пентхаус и спальня были залиты белым светом, денек стоял превосходный.

— Пятница? — зевнул Тони, садясь и скидывая с кровати ноги.

— Сегодня восьмое октября две тысячи шестнадцатого года, босс, — отчиталась Пятница, одновременно запуская кофеварку. — Суббота, шесть утра. За окном семнадцать градусов по Цельсию, днем потеплеет до двадцати одного. У вас два пропущенных звонка, от сенатора Аттербери и лоббиста Ходжа…

— Что хотят? — до кофеварки Тони прошел прямо босиком, поднес к губам чашку и зажмурился от удовольствия. Пахло божественно.

— По вопросам правок, — тут же ответила Пятница. — Прошлым вечером состоялась встреча клуба Любителей Бильярда на Красном Сукне…

— Пф, — фыркнул в кружку Тони. — Надо придумать им новое название. А ты, значит, подслушивала?

— И подсматривала! — гордо уточнила Пятница. — Новый пакет правок будет принят в следующем месяце, сенатором Аттербери уже вовсю разрабатываются стратегии по слому противодействия северных штатов, вчера он как раз заручился поддержкой фармацевтического лобби. Вам это обойдется в льготные поставки медицинских гелей в некоторые сети клиник.

Тони поморщился, но кивнул. Взмахом руки развернул голограмму с почтой.

— Мы были к этому готовы. Выходные, так что давай не будем перезванивать в такую сучью рань… О! Отправь-ка сенатору ящик шампанского. А лоббисту Ходжу оставь сообщение с моими бурными благодарностями, на понедельник назначь встречу.

— Выполняю.

— Что-то еще срочное есть? Так, Питер себя всю неделю вел хорошо, молодец… А это что? Разработка что, так и не разобралась с той проблемой операционной системы новых старкфонов? За что я им деньги плачу?!

— Проблема была выявлена вчера, босс, — напомнила Пятница.

— Вот и я говорю, уйма времени! — шутливо возмутился Тони, подсовывая опустевшую чашку в кофеварку. — Как дела у Пеппер?

— Блестяще, босс! В следующем году у вас будет еще один филиал в Китае, сейчас идут переговоры об интеграции…

— Неинтересно. Мы можем позвонить? Сколько там сейчас, шесть вечера? Соедини нас.

Пятница замолчала, а Тони принялся за вторую чашку кофе. Ответила Пеппер не сразу.

— Я на ужине с партнерами, — тут же объяснила она задержку. — Пятница сообщила об условиях лоббистов. Тони, это же сплошной убыток на весь срок льготных поставок!

— Мы можем себе это позволить, — отмел возражения Тони, жадно разглядывая голограмму Пеппер. Та выглядела категорически усталой, но довольной. — У тебя как?

Пеппер покачала головой и улыбнулась.

— Ты эти Соглашения выпестовываешь так, как будто это твой ребенок. У меня все просто отлично. Кстати, повар в этом ресторане отменный, пекинская утка выше всяческих похвал, а на десерт обещали миндальное желе… И промышленник Пак напился уже до той стадии, когда мы вернулись к переговорам прямо за столом. Но я-то только-только захмелела, ха! Такими темпами я даже смогу перекрыть твое выкидывание денег на ветер с этими гелями.

Выразительно надувшись, Тони очень-очень обиженно уставился на Пеппер. Та выдержала буквально пару секунд, а потом рассмеялась. Тони всем телом впитывал этот смех.

— Скучаю, — наконец выдавил он из себя. — Возвращайся.

— Как только, так сразу, — клятвенно пообещала Пеппер. — Ладно, пойду за стол. Сам знаешь, как трепетно китайцы относятся к принятию пищи.

— Знаю. Береги себя.

— Высплюсь и буду как новенькая, — отмахнулась Пеппер. На пальце мелькнуло помолвочное кольцо. — Люблю тебя.

— Люблю тебя, — эхом отозвался Тони. А потом умная Пятница разорвала связь, потому что иначе люди бы так и стояли несколько минут, влюбленно друг друга разглядывая. Тони вздохнул и прищурился в сторону окна, залитого светом Нью-Йорка. — Офигеть. Она и правда будет моей женой. Джекпот! Ладно, какие у нас там на сегодня были планы?

— Продолжить работу над нанитами, загрузить обновление в бортовой компьютер Audi R8, разобрать заявки от отделов СИ. В общем, день свободен.

— Люблю выходные, — решил Тони. — Ну что, девочка, устроим двадцатичасовой лабораторный забег?

***

2.

Тони открыл глаза, просыпаясь. Солнце заливало сквозь окна комнату, тело звенело от энергии. Тони потянулся, зевнул и сел. Вроде как его вырубило в лаборатории на диване. Видимо, последним бессознательным усилием он все же добрался до спальни.

— Шесть утра? — хмыкнул он. — Снова. Кто бы мог подумать, что на старости лет во мне проснется жаворонок. Пятница, какие на сегодня планы?

— Сегодня восьмое октября две тысячи шестнадцатого года, босс, — отчиталась Пятница, одновременно запуская кофеварку. — Суббота, шесть утра. За окном семнадцать градусов по Цельсию, днем потеплеет до двадцати одного. Планов на сегодня нет, вы собирались продолжить работу над нанитами, загрузить обновление в бортовой компьютер Audi R8 и разобрать заявки от отделов СИ. Также у вас два пропущенных звонка, от сенатора Аттербери и лоббиста Ходжа, продвижение пакета правок…

— Идет успешно, — Тони босиком прошел к кофеварке. — Я помню… Стоп. Суббота?! Пятница, запусти глубокий анализ системы. И набери Пеппер, звонок по защищенному спутниковому каналу!

— Анализ запущен, — отчиталась Пятница мгновенно потерявшим эмоции электронно-ровным голосом. — Время завершения составит два часа. Звонок отправлен.

Ответила Пеппер не сразу.

— Я на ужине с партнерами, — тут же объяснила она задержку. — Пятница сообщила об условиях лоббистов. Тони, это же сплошной убыток на весь срок льготных поставок!

Залитый солнцем пентхаус на верхушке башни качнулся перед глазами, а из рук выскользнула кружка, звонко разбившись. Обжигающе-горячий кофе плеснул на ноги, заляпав штаны, но Тони этого даже не заметил, изо всех сил цепляясь за телефон.

— Пеппер, какой сегодня день недели?

— Суббота. Тони, — голос Пеппер смягчился. — Ты в порядке? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Пепс, — собственный голос звучал как сквозь толстый слой ваты. — Ты сейчас на ужине с промышленником Паком, еда тебе нравится, особенно утка…

— Тони…

— Нет, дослушай! На десерт желе… желе с миндалем? И Пак нажрался, как свинья. Ты этим пользуешься. А еще считаешь, что я зря согласился с лоббистами насчет медицинских гелей.

Голограмма Пеппер озадаченно моргнула.

— Все так. Но откуда ты…

— Пеппер, — Тони набрал воздуха и оперся о стол, чтобы не упасть. — Я уже прожил этот день. Вчера. Суббота, шесть утра, звонки от сенатора и лоббистов. Разработчики еще не пофиксили глюк операционной системы. Я позвонил тебе, мы говорили о… о еде, о филиале и… и… я сказал что скучаю, ты пообещала выспаться. Потом я пошел в лаборатории, Пятница около полудня отчиталась, что ты в номере и спишь, я залил новую прошивку в машину… Неважно. Пеппер… что-то происходит, я не знаю… Вчера, в субботу, я заснул в лаборатории, проснулся снова в субботу, в кровати.

— Ты уверен, что это был не сон? — настороженно спросила Пеппер, мгновенно трезвея. — Я вылетаю сейчас же.

— Нет, не стоит, — комната снова кружилась, так что Тони аккуратно сел прямо на пол, рядом с осколками кружки. Сердце стучало в горле, а на языке поселился медный привкус. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя чужаком в собственном теле. — У тебя дела, разве нет?

— Я вылетаю, — отрезала Пеппер, а потом ее голограмма пропала, зато на фоне раздался дробный перестук шпилек. — Не хватало еще, чтобы мой будущий муж до свадьбы влип в неприятности!

Тони рассмеялся, больше от отчаяния, чем от чего-то еще.

— Я схожу с ума, — пробормотал он, прижимая телефон к уху.

— Эй, Пятница же присмотрит за тобой? Я буду буквально через восемь часов.

— Пятница в режиме самоанализа, — признался Тони, стискивая телефон во влажных пальцах. Приступ паники скрутил левую руку болью от груди до локтя. — Я сначала думал, что это сбой…

— Тогда говори со мной, — потребовала Пеппер. — Просто говори со мной. Найди гарнитуру, оставайся на связи. Хэппи? — хлопнула дверь автомобиля, приглушенный голос Хэппи уточнил, в чем дело. — В аэропорт. Да, это Тони, что-то произошло. Я не знаю… Тони?

— Я тут.

— Ты ничего сомнительного не пил?

— Кофе из лап Дубины? — вяло попытался пошутить Тони.

— О, это многое бы объяснило, — Пеппер немного вымученно рассмеялась, и Тони был ей за это благодарен. — Скорее что-то из рук незнакомцев. Или, может, общался с кем-то вроде Локи?

Тони честно попытался вспомнить хоть что-то, что выбивалось бы из рутины. Но нет, день назад, точнее, день до наступления субботы, восьмого октября шестнадцатого года, прошел абсолютно нормально. Ни одного незнакомого лица, никаких странных или непривычных ощущений, ничего необычного или выбивающегося из нормального потока событий.

Зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, Тони устроился на коленях и потянулся к осколкам кружки, собирая их.

— Все было нормально. И предыдущий-сегодняшний день был абсолютно нормальным. Я же не могу помнить альтернативное будущее, да?

— Не можешь, — подтвердила Пеппер. — Говори со мной, Тони. Расскажи, что ты делал в ту «альтернативную» субботу.

«Альтернативная суббота». От неожиданности Тони порезался и зашипел, тут же слизнул кровь с пальца. Белый осколок керамики коварно поблескивал окровавленным сколом.

— В первую очередь вчера я не порезался! — в сердцах бросил он, поднимаясь за пластырем. — Сначала я отправил сенатору ящик шампанского, а потом попросил Пятницу назначить мне встречу с лоббистом Ходжем на понедельник…

Подробного пересказа событий и разговоров ни о чем хватило на половину перелета, потом и охрипший Тони, и вымотанная Пеппер просто вырубились. Пятница успешно закончила собственную диагностику, не выявила ошибок и отправила Дубину накрыть уснувшего в кресле Тони пледом. В летящем над Тихим океаном самолете Хэппи отнес Пеппер на кровать, а ее телефон на всякий случай сунул в карман.

В пентхаус Пеппер, за которой по пятам следовал Хэппи, вбежала в половину пятого.

— Тони?!

— Пепс… — Тони подорвался ей навстречу, поймал в объятия и уткнулся носом в волосы. — Спасибо… Спасибо, что ты у меня есть. Я тебе сорвал переговоры?

— Не думай об этом. Завтра вернусь в Китай и закончу. И ты летишь со мной, я тебя до конца недели от себя не отпущу!

— Завтра, да?

***

3.

Солнечное пятно лежало на кровати. И ощущение — как будто выспался так хорошо, как не высыпался даже в детстве, хотя утро было отчетливо ранним.

Тони из-под ресниц покосился на часы, а потом прикусил угол подушки и тихонько отчаянно завыл на одной ноте. Заснул он на диване в гостиной, обнимая Пеппер. Проснулся в той же кровати и в той же позе, что и вчера, что и позавчера.

Пореза на руке не было.

— Пятница, — не вставая с кровати позвал Тони.

— Сегодня восьмое октября две тысячи шестнадцатого года, босс, — отчиталась Пятница, одновременно запуская кофеварку. — Суббота, …

— Без звука, — и снова завыл в закушенную наволочку.

Два — случайность. Три — тенденция.

Спешите видеть! Энтони Эдвард Старк, Железный Человек, гений, миллиардер, филантроп и бывший плейбой… Застрял в Дне сурка. Восхитительная шутка, достойная аплодисментов.

Если это, конечно, «день сурка». Тони усилием воли взял себя в руки. Перестал выть, выплюнул подушку, прокашлялся и сел. Залитая солнцем спальня была издевательски-позитивной.

— Пятница, локдаун. Если Пеппер будет звонить, скажешь, что я играю в лабораториях, нечего ее волновать.

— Так точно, Босс. Кофе?

— Да, кофе, но сразу в лаборатории. И завтрак туда же. А потом… — Тони перевел дух и встал. В голове было пронзительно-холодно и кристально-чисто, как и всегда, когда его разум полностью концентрировался на одной задаче. — Потом будем искать, чем я сегодняшний отличаюсь от себя «вчерашнего».

***

4.

В шесть утра солнце выныривает из океана и облизывает Нью-Йорк. И первыми попадают под него именно верхние этажи небоскребов, вытянувшиеся к небу, как какие-то диковинные деревья из бетона, стекла и металла.

— Опять, — констатировал Тони, уже даже не удивляясь.

— Сегодня восьмое…

— Отставить приветственную программу, — Тони скинул ноги с кровати и прикрыл глаза, напрягая память. — Нет-нет, кофеварку оставь.

Заснул он вчера за верстаком, где пытался выявить хоть какие-то отличия своей крови от контрольного образца. Если бы его собственное относительное «вчера» существовало, то сегодня глаза бы с самого утра ныли, как будто в них насыпали песка — Тони знал за собой такую особенность после целого дня за микроскопами. А еще у него не болела шея, которая уже к «вчерашнему» вечеру начала ныть.

Для Тони это было гораздо более убедительным аргументом к реальности происходящего, чем анализ крови.

— Сегодня займемся излучениями, — объявил он, босиком протопав до кофеварки. Белая кружка, которую он разбил «позавчера», была цела и стояла на своем месте. — И передай Пеппер, что я люблю ее.

***

5.

Огромные панорамные окна впускали столько света, что будь Тони чуть менее выспавшимся, он бы накрылся с головой и потребовал врубить поляризацию. Но он был бодр настолько, насколько ему вообще позволял возраст.

— И тебя с добрым утром, Пятница, — Тони потянулся и сел, скрестив ноги. Вибрирующая внутри энергия уже тоже была чем-то привычным.

— Сегодня восьмое октября две тысячи шестнадцатого года, босс, — отчиталась Пятница, одновременно запуская кофеварку. — Суббота, шесть утра. За окном семнадцать градусов по Цельсию, днем потеплеет до двадцати одного. У вас два пропущенных…

— Знаю-знаю, не интересует. Лучше напомни-ка мне, мы вчера остановились на радиоволнах, но я, кажется, вырубился до того, как ты обработала последние результаты.

В спальне на несколько секунд повисла тишина.

— Босс? — осторожно уточнила Пятница. — Но мы вчера не проводили никаких исследований с радиоволнами.

Тони замер с широко раскрытыми глазами. Он так привык, что с ним всегда его ИИ, что даже не подумал о том, что Пятница не попала в его «день сурка». А это значило, это значило…

— Блядь, — уткнулся лицом в ладони Тони.

Это значило, что он может рассчитывать только на свою память.

Но ведь память тоже не должна переноситься в стартовую точку, как не переносится физическое тело — ведь его порез пропал. Значит и синаптические связи между нейронами должны были «обнулиться».

— Срочно доставь ко мне лучших специалистов по работе мозга. Будем разбираться, почему я вообще что-то помню после перезапуска…

***

6.

Тонкие перистые облака были такими же, как и вчера, и позавчера, и пять дней назад. С точностью до сантиметра, до оттенка. Те же блики на стеклах соседних небоскребов, та же залитая солнцем спальня.

— Пятница, покажи мне динамику моего сна. Со всеми дополнительными данными, вроде пульса и энцефалограммы.

— По моим данным, ваш сон был крепким и глубоким, — отчиталась Пятница, запуская кофеварку. — За исключением момента пробуждения, где был атипичный всплеск. Но показатели не выходили за пределы нормы.

Тони внимательно уставился на голограмму, увеличил и рассмотрел указанный Пятницей участок графиков. Всплеск активности и правда был, причем почти такой же, как и «вчера». А это значило, что нейрофизиологи, с которыми он консультировался «вчера», оказались правы, когда после почти пятнадцатичасового мозгового штурма — не считая тех трех часов, которые Тони потратил, чтобы убедить их в реальности происходящего, — предложили единственное разумное объяснение сохранению воспоминаний.

— Я сплю, и мне снятся сны о том, как я спал и мне снились сны, — пробормотал Тони. — Ладно, пора выбираться отсюда. Поиграли и хватит.

Вторым вариантом, предложенным во время мозгового штурма, была кома. И идея того, что весь этот мир во временной петле — на самом деле порождение его запертого разума, заставляла чему-то ледяному нехорошо сжиматься в животе.

Потому что как опровергнуть второй вариант Тони не знал.

***

7.

Солнце утром уже привычно поприветствовало отлично выспавшегося Тони. Тот, впрочем, не разменивался на долгие размышления, а сразу повесил перед собой данные сна, изучая последний всплеск, произошедший прямо перед пробуждением. От «вчерашнего» он не отличался. А если и отличался, то настолько незначительно, что датчики спальни уловить изменений не могли.

Холодное ощущение в груди не рассасывалось, как будто вернулся на место реактор.

— Пятница, никакой приветственной программы. Кофе, броню.

— Отправляемся полетать, босс?

Кофеварка зажужжала, наполняя кофейник. Тони не стал утруждаться кружкой, просто скинул пластиковую крышку и отхлебнул прямо из него.

— Спасибо, детка. Маршрутная карта до Китая, мне нужно… Мне нужно увидеть Пеппер.

— Будущая миссис Старк сейчас на ужине с деловыми партнерами, — уточнила Пятница. — Желаете ей сообщить о своем появлении?

Холод. Сжимающий грудь, как отравление палладием. Такой же всеобъемлющий, как бесконечная пустота космоса. Такой же безжалостный, как промороженный бетонный бункер.

Пеппер. Его могла согреть Пеппер.

***

8.

Утро снова пришло рано, вместе с осенним солнцем, вломившимся в спальню.

— Пятница, — бросил Тони, открывая глаза. — Кофе. Броню. Маршрут до Китая. Предупреди Пеппер.

Видеть ее, каждый раз одинаковую, как куклу, говорящую примерно одни и те же слова, было невыносимо больно. Но это помогало.

Спасало от тупого оцепенения, как будто — едва ли не впервые в жизни, — заработали внутренние механизмы самозащиты, не давая в полной мере осознать происходящее.

***

9.

Солнце заполняло комнату, скользило по стенам и кровати, наполняя спальню светом и мягким теплом. И снова шесть утра. Пальцы как будто все еще ощущали гладкость рыжих прядей.

Засыпал он в Китае.

— Пятница?

— Сегодня восьмое октября две тысячи шестнадцатого года, босс, — отчиталась Пятница, одновременно запуская кофеварку. — Суббота, шесть…

— Я знаю, детка. Дела подождут до понедельника. Собери мне все, что есть о методах бодрствования, и сделай выжимку. Любые препараты, любые методы, максимальная эффективность! Сегодня будем работать до самого завтра любой ценой!

— Это может быть опасно для здоровья.

— Протокол «Любой ценой», код три-браво-два-два-девять-икс-ноль-пять. Отменить через сутки.

— Так точно, босс, — покладисто согласилась Пятница. — Заказ оформлен, препараты доставят через полтора часа. Работаем над новым проектом?

— Да.

***

10.

Солнце. Спальня. Огромное голубое небо с редкими перистыми облаками.

Тони открыл глаза и, подтянув себя вверх, сел, прислонившись спиной к спинке кровати. Солнце бликовало на стеклах.

— Сегодня восьмое октября две тысячи шестнадцатого года, босс, — отчиталась Пятница, одновременно запуская кофеварку. — Суббота, шесть утра. За окном семнадцать градусов по Цельсию, днем потеплеет до двадцати одного. У вас два пропущенных звонка, от сенатора Аттербери и лоббиста Ходжа…

Тони чувствовал себя отлично выспавшимся, бодрым, как никогда раньше по утрам. Как каждое утро теперь.

И все же… Все же на него давила эта рутина, эти до последнего блика знакомые окна, эта кофеварка, которая каждый раз жужжала абсолютно так же, как и день назад.

Все те… семь, восемь повторов? Нет, стоп. Десять. Это была юбилейная десятая суббота.

Тони подавил желание вызывать броню и снова полететь в Китай.

Даже если его тело было на пиковых показателях каждое утро, он все же устал. Как будто вся та усталость, психологическая нагрузка, все это время только копились.

— Пятница, давай-ка сегодня отдохнем от всего. Затемни окна, закажи пиццу и поставь-ка мне «День Сурка»…

***

18.

Залитая солнцем спальня. Солнечное пятно. Кубометры пустого чистого воздуха и высокое небо.

Две команды, чтобы обезличить Пятницу, свести до уровня бессловесного помощника. Еще две — чтобы вызвать броню и совершить звонок на номер, которого в базах Пятницы никогда не было.

— И прежде, чем вы скажете, что это абсурд и розыгрыш, — сразу начал Тони, прямо в одних домашних штанах направляясь на взлетно-посадочную площадку, где уже ждала броня. — Нет, на той закрытой вечеринке выпускников вы не настолько нажрались, чтобы выболтать что-то Джону «Свиное Рыло», я проверял. Вы хорошо меня слышите?

— Да, но я не понимаю… Кто говорит?

— Ваш путешественник во времени, — Тони шагнул в броню и сразу лег на курс в сторону Европы. — Который не сможет поучаствовать в вашей «Вечеринке для путешественников», потому что вы собираетесь провести ее в следующем году, а я заперт в «сегодня». Пароль — «тысяча семьсот тридцать три», в честь ирландца Сэмюэла Мэддена и его «Мемуаров о двадцатом веке», причем пароль вы придумали в девяносто седьмом году.

— Ооо! — в динамиках раздался грохот упавшей чашки. Тони выждал три секунды. — Так значит, вы и правда…

— Шаг назад, — подсказал Тони. — Первые три раза вы наступили на осколок. Да, правда. Да, я прочитал эти «Мемуары», и это было отвратительно, так что второй раз обсуждать их с вами я не буду. Я буду у вас через несколько часов, как раз хватит времени, чтобы вы позвонили Ральфу Штернбергу, потому что сегодня мы будем засовывать куски меня в ускоритель…

— Да-да, конечно, — голос по-старчески дребезжал радостью, как и все предыдущие разы. — Но могу я узнать, с кем имею честь?

— Энтони Старк, тот самый, — Тони прислушался к чертыханию и вздохнул. — Окей, завтра скажу сделать от осколков два шага в сторону… Секундная разница в том, с какой скоростью я говорю, а какой результат! Вчера вы после знакомства на осколок не наступили. Аптечка в правом верхнем ящике, но сразу возьмите полотенце, потому что бинта у вас всего один моток, а ногу придется промывать.

— Эффект… бабочки! Но я же наверняка это говорил… Черт, больно! Так… Что мы уже установили? И сколько раз вы уже на меня выходили?

Снизившись, Тони отсалютовал, пролетая мимо патрульных катеров. Каждый день он слегка менял движения, каждый день с катеров ему махали с улыбками — но делали это немного иначе. И можно было попробовать убедить себя, что это другие патрульные, что его настоящее — не константа, а что-то непредсказуемое.

А если не удавалось, то почему бы просто не порадовать людей?

— Если считать тот день, который я потратил на то, чтобы собрать информацию… Седьмой раз? Займитесь ногой, а потом позвоните по внутреннему телефону в лаборатории. Зарядки вашему мобильнику как раз хватит до моего прибытия.

— Как далеко мы успели продвинуться в исследованиях?

— Достаточно. Для начала, ваша основная теория о субатомной структуре не сошлась с реальностью…

Этот разговор менялся день ото дня минимально. Но даже эти маленькие вариации Тони научился ценить. В его списке было еще шесть имен, но начать он решил именно с ЦЕРНа. Почему? Просто так. Если петля и правда была неразмыкаема, то у него впереди была бесконечность, чтобы перепробовать все.

***

24.

Солнце красило город ослепительными всполохами. Чтобы дойти до Земли солнечному свету требуется около восьми минут. А это значит, что даже если Солнце взорвется, то человечество это заметит не сразу. Чтобы пересечь город — отраженному от стеклянных окон свету требуются доли миллисекунды, плюс еще сколько-то времени на то, чтобы мозг обработал полученный от глаз сигнал. Так что если картинка за окном вдруг изменится, то он узнает об этом не сразу исключительно по физическим причинам.

Тони смотрел в окно. Можно было снова полететь в ЦЕРН, но… Но последним исследованием, которое они провели, было наблюдение за электронами с предсказуемым результатом. Для чистоты эксперимента Тони звонил не сам, а надиктовывал Пятнице сообщение, которое она доставляла к нужному времени, а потом она же взламывала аппаратуру центра и четко, по таймеру, собирала группу исследователей.

Во всех опытах без наблюдателя или с классическими наблюдателями из обычных людей, не сидящих в «Дне сурка», электроны вели себя как и положено, капризничая при попытках за ними подсматривать. А вот при появлении Тони, который вполне себе вписывался в категорию «измерительной аппаратуры», продолжали вести себя так, как будто наблюдателя нет.

Или не существовало самого Тони, или не существовало мира. Или же он был в коме, что не представлялось возможным проверить.

Это снова был тупик.

Он зажмурился и накрылся одеялом с головой, только чтобы проворочаться до полудня. Организм пел от энергии, не давая снова заснуть.

— Пятница?

— Сегодня восьмое октября две тысячи шестнадцатого года, босс, — отчиталась Пятница, одновременно запуская кофеварку. — Суббота, без пятнадцати минут два. За окном двадцать градусов по Цельсию, вечером обещают умеренную облачность. У вас два пропущенных звонка, от сенатора Аттербери и лоббиста…

— Отключить личность, отключить протоколы превентивного информирования. Позвони-ка Джейн Фостер, это срочно.

— Выполняю звонок, — отчиталась механическим голосом Пятница. — Соединение.

Тони налил себе из кофеварки кофе, пригубил.

— Старк?

— Привет, Джейн. Как дела, как работа, как погода?

— Если ты опять хочешь попытаться меня затащить в свой отдел фундаментальных исследований, то передай Тору, что мне подачки от его друзей…

— Не-не-не, Тор все еще где-то ошивается, а у меня все веселее. Что ты знаешь про путешествия во времени?

— Только то, что они нарушают сразу столько законов физики, что уходят в область ненаучной фантастики. А что?

Тони одним махом осушил кружку, налил себе еще.

— А я застрял в дне сурка.

— Старк, ты пьян? — через полторы минуты молчания обреченно уточнила Джейн. — У меня скоро начнется третья фаза эксперимента, так что я вешаю трубку. Иди проспись.

— Нет, стой! Эм… Есть что-то, что с гарантией знаешь только ты? Грязный секрет, маленькая тайна, количество родинок на груди? Хотя нет, последнее я, скорее всего, смогу узнать… В общем, что-то, что я не могу знать, но оно тебя убедит, что я уже прожил сегодняшний день?

Джейн возмущенно сопела, но научный интерес не позволил ей просто бросить трубку.

— Утром я отсчитывала мелочь для кофе и рассыпала часть монет. Все три выпали решкой, я обратила на это внимание, потому что событие статистически необычное. Этого мне хватит, чтобы заинтересоваться.

— Понял! — Тони допил вторую кружку кофе, а потом с размаху швырнул недопитый кофейник в бронированное стекло. Осколки разлетелись во все стороны, но брызги кофе остались на стекле, хоть немного искажая картину осточертевшего солнечного города. — Сказал бы «до завтра», но его больше не существует.

— Проспись, Старк, — со смешком посоветовала Джейн.

***

31.

Шесть часов солнечного Нью-Йоркского утра застали Тони как и всегда — раскинувшимся на постели. Можно было снова рвануть в ЦЕРН, можно было снова связаться с Фостер и Селвигом, можно было пойти дальше по списку ученых, которые теоретически хоть что-то предполагали о работе времени… Но…

— Мне нужно немного отдохнуть, — сказал Тони в потолок.

— С добрым утром, босс. Сегодня восьмое октября две тысячи шестнадцатого года, — отчиталась Пятница, одновременно запуская кофеварку. — Суббота, шесть утра. За окном…

— Семнадцать градусов по Цельсию, но еще потеплеет, звонки идут нафиг, а Пеппер пошли сообщение, что я ее люблю. Пришли мне Дубину, пусть таскает кофе.

— Три минуты, босс. Если он, конечно, не застрянет где-нибудь по пути.

— Ага, — Тони подгреб одеяло и подушки под спину, потянулся. — А теперь сделай-ка подборку на тему «чем бы я занялся, если бы это был последний день в моей жизни».

Пятница замолчала. Повесила несколько полупрозрачных, почти невидимых голограмм, но неуверенно замерла, не добавляя им насыщенности и читабельности.

— Босс, в соответствии с протоколом я вынуждена поинтересоваться вашими мотивами и, при необходимости, сообщить об этом запросе кому-то из одобренного списка и штатному психологу СИ…

— Все в порядке, девочка, — успокоил ее Тони. Надиктовывать код перехвата и отмены было дольше, чем врать, а он за прошедший месяц научился ценить время. — Хочу запустить еще один фонд исполнения желаний. Мне не сложно, а тем, кто попадет в программу, приятно. Ну и налоги можно будет дополнительно списать.

Голограммы над кроватью обрели четкость. Тони осмотрелся и подтянул к себе поближе самый популярный список, начиная вычеркивать то, что он уже точно делал.

— Пятница, забронируй-ка океанариум. С дельфинами я еще не плавал…

***

35.

В шесть утра Тони открыл пустые глаза, в которых медленно начинало разгораться сумасшествие того, кто зациклен на одной идее и бежит от себя. Вызревающая тьма против отвратительно-солнечного ясного утра.

— Пятница, перехватывающий код «три-ноль-дзета-молчание», информация о моем состоянии и местонахождении закрыта на сутки. Найди какой-нибудь дрянной бар в Мексике, где я смогу нажраться местной текилой.

— Маршрутная карта готова, босс. Броню или вертолет?

— Броню. Кстати, пока я буду туда лететь, давай-ка подумаем, как сократить перехватывающий код, чтобы не надо было каждый раз его повторять целиком…

— Каждый? — аккуратно уточнила Пятница, запуская кофеварку. — Я не понимаю.

— Не важно, девочка, — Тони свесил ноги с кровати и потер лицо. — Открой мне весь блок протокола, посмотрим-ка на нули и единицы. И в бар сообщи, что текилу я буду пить максимально аутентично, так что пусть выдолбят мне стакан из кактуса.

— Босс, текилу производят из голубой агавы, — Пятница выразительно повесила рядом с кофеваркой голограмму куста, который, как дикобраз, ощетинился длинными мясистыми заостренными листьями. Больше всего агава напоминала верхушку ананаса. — Сомневаюсь, что из нее смогут вырезать бокал…

— Ну пусть режут из другого кактуса, хоть мескалинового! Я хочу развлекаться!

***

40.

Увернувшись от солнца, Тони открыл глаза.

— «Три-ноль-дзета-молчание», единица, единица, ноль, подтвердить. Сегодня я хочу покататься на дирижабле…

***

46.

В шесть утра над Нью-Йорком небо просто бесконечное.

— «Три-ноль-дзета-молчание», один-один-ноль-подтвердить, — скороговоркой пробормотал Тони. — Пятница, я решил, что у нас сегодня диверсия века! Мы должны успеть нагадить Россу в тапочки до того, как он проснется!

Пятница в озадаченном молчании включила кофеварку. Протокол не давал до конца суток хоть кому-то сообщить о сумасшествии создателя, так что ей оставалось только искать хоть какие-то плюсы в сложившейся ситуации. Например, что Росс своими нападками на СтаркИндастриз это заслужил. Да, надо искать позитив.

Она не знала, что примерно те же мысли уже несколько циклов бродят в голове создателя, постепенно затираясь и превращаясь из блестящих идей в тусклые исполненные планы.


	2. [циклы 00049-00152] Случайность и бабочка

49.

Солнечный пентхаус ничем не походил на сумрак камеры одной из секретных тюрем ЦРУ, куда Росс умудрился засунуть Старка, убедив всех в том, как опасен слетевший с катушек гений-супергерой.

В этот раз Тони был готов лучше.

Привычный код, привычный кофе. Привычное озадаченное молчание Пятницы и ставший привычным за прошедшие три цикла набор действий. Взломать технику госсекретаря, переставить будильник, снять систему безопасности, чтобы приземлиться прямо на лужайке за домом. Отправить броню на крышу, подальше от случайных взглядов, и зайти через заднюю дверь, предварительно смазав верхнюю петлю. Тщательно обойти скрипящую половицу, просочиться в спальню…

Каждый раз Тони видел старомодную пижаму Росса и каждый раз этому противоестественно зло умилялся. Росс даже спал хмурясь, как будто ему прямо во сне вырывали зубы. На тумбочке ровно в двух сантиметрах от края лежал телефон, да и вся комната говорила о крайнем педантизме.

Тони покосился на время и сел на подоконник, со скукой осматриваясь. Неожиданная фора получилась из-за того, что он ограничился одной кружкой кофе. Через три минуты он прихватил госсекретарские тапки и вышел, чтобы журчанием не разбудить Росса, а потом вернулся, аккуратно поставил их на место и нырнул под кровать. В то же самое мгновение сработал будильник.

Над головой заскрипел матрас, Росс с кряхтением поворочался, дотянулся и выключил будильник. Сел, идеально попав ногами в тапки…

— Что за… Какого…!

Недоуменное экспрессивное возмущение было музыкой для ушей. Тони закусил воротник своей футболки, чтобы не издать ни звука — во время второй неудачной попытки он выяснил, что слух у Росса, как у кошки. Тот тем временем поднял один тапок, громко принюхался и разразился еще одной тирадой, суть которой сводилась к тому, что и в какой позе он сделает с тем, кто испортил его любимые ортопедические тапочки.

Месть была сладка.

В последнюю попытку Тони ошибся, когда решил встретить госсекретаря на кухне и, так сказать, «расписаться» под своей шалостью, чтобы Росс знал, кто и за что именно ему так цинично отомстил в тапки. Все же после того, как госсекретарь врубил систему безопасности с вызовом отряда захвата, даже влияния имени «Старк» не хватило, чтобы без членовредительства уйти от преследования. Травмировать или убивать никого не хотелось — ведь кто знает, вдруг каждый его повторяющийся «день» плодит новые ветки реальности, так что Тони пришлось остаток того дня провести в застенках…

Росс, не прекращая грязно ругаться, босиком ушел в сторону коридора. Тони дождался звука тяжелых шагов по лестнице, а потом бросился к окну, распахнул его и упал в объятия брони.

— Домой, Пятница! Шалость удалась! И закажи мне большущую праздничную пиццу… И торт. Нет, два торта!

***

56.

Издевательски-солнечный день снова наступил в шесть утра.

Тони спрятал голову под подушку и тонко завыл на одной ноте, впервые за пятьдесят шесть дней чувствуя, что он и правда застрял в петле. Понимая это не только разумом, но и подсознательно, каким-то звериным чутьем.

Из этой ловушки не было выхода.

— Пятница? Броню и маршрут до Китая.

— Босс, там уже вечер, так что…

— Живо! — заорал Тони, ударив по подушке. — Броню скоростную! Сейчас же!!!

— Двадцать секунд, босс, — дипломатично отозвалась Пятница, сквозь камеры наблюдая, как создатель с обезумевшим взглядом мечется по комнате. — Кофе?

— Нахер кофе, — зашипел Тони, подскакивая к кофеварке и одним ударом отправляя ее на пол. Пустой кофейник брызнул во все стороны осколками стекла. — Предупреди Пеппер, что я скоро буду. Мне… Мне нужна Пеппер, очень…

Под его бормотание на взлетно-посадочную площадку опустилась броня под управлением Пятницы. Тони встрепенулся, беспомощно провел по волосам пальцами и огляделся, как будто пытаясь понять, где он.

— Босс? — аккуратно привлекла его внимание Пятница. — Броня вас ждет. И будущая миссис Старк тоже.

— Да, спасибо, Пятница, — хрипло сказал Тони, прямо по осколкам стекла направляясь к броне и роняя из босых стоп капли крови. — Ты прости меня. У меня… не лучший период в жизни.

— Конечно, босс, — прошелестела Пятница. — Вы точно не хотите по пути перекусить? Я обещаю, что вы потеряете на этом не больше трех минут. В вашем возрасте пропускать завтрак довольно вредно для пищеварительной системы…

Тони горько рассмеялся, взмывая к небесам и ложась на курс.

— Поверь, детка, мне сейчас не так просто навредить. Пока я лечу… пора брать себя в руки. Собери мне списком последние релевантные исследования по пространственно-временному континууму.

— Сделать компиляцию?

— Нет. Пронумеруй список, а потом я просто по нему пойду.

— Как скажете, босс.

На составление списка ушло три секунды, но вот потом, вглядываясь цифровыми глазами в пентхаус, Пятница еще целых несколько минут потратила на то, чтобы проанализировать и хоть как-то для себя понять поведение создателя. И только потом она отправила роботов-уборщиков, чтобы они затерли дорожку кровавых следов, которая вела к взлетно-посадочной полосе.

В тот день Тони до самой перезагрузки цикла чувствовал себя, как в слое ваты. В Китае была ночь, но Пеппер все это время сидела с ним, молча поглаживая по голове и порой косясь на его перебинтованные ноги. Тони выторговал себе день до начала обследований и лечения, так что просто наслаждался мнимым не-одиночеством.

Ведь он знал, что этого «следующего дня» не наступит.

***

63.

Резкое пробуждение в непристойно-раннее время уже не удивляло. Давно не удивляло. Рассветное солнце со всех сторон заливало пентхаус.

— Пятница, составь список основных исследований пространственно-временного континуума за последние годы. И пронумеруй.

— Доброе утро, босс, — Пятница повесила перед ним список и запустила кофеварку. — Работаем над новым проектом?

— Да, — рассеянно отозвался Тони, перечеркивая первые два десятка работ и открывая следующую, которую он не успел прочитать за предыдущие дни. — После трех я хочу позвонить Карлу Эноксену, который написал статью с теоретическим обоснованием отрыва относительности времени от гравитационных масс. После этого… хм. Давай после этого забронируем поле для гольфа, только закинь им сразу депозит в три миллиона, потому что играть я буду в броне и пожгу им всю траву.

— Изменения в расписании внесены. Завтрак?

— Ага…

По прикидкам Тони, на то, чтобы изучить оставшиеся материалы и переговорить со всеми более-менее перспективными учеными, ему потребуется около месяца. После этого можно будет о чем-то думать дальше. До тех пор, если верить тому единственному психологу, которая серьезно восприняла его «день сурка», следовало выработать рутину, чтобы стабилизировать внутреннее состояние.

Тони сомневался, что это поможет, но — что он терял? Ведь выхода из цикла не было видно. Так что только вопрос времени, когда именно он сойдет с ума и как будет выглядеть его сумасшествие.

***

84.

Солнце уже даже перестало раздражать. Да и энергия каждое утро была привычной. Сколько он уже так существует? Больше восьми десятков циклов, восемьдесят четыре, если быть точным. По крайней мере ему так казалось, а ощущения того, что он сбился, у него еще не было ни разу.

— Пятница.

Привычные — до последного слова и тона привычные! — формулировки. Когда-то его так приветствовал Джарвис, теперь его так приветствовала Пятница. Дата и время, погода, планы, новости. Кофе.

— Составь список…

Тони говорил уже почти не задумываясь, заученные фразы и маршрут как будто въелись где-то на подкорке. Список статей. Обзвон ученых, при необходимости — личная встреча, подробности которой были выяснены днем ранее. Завтрак. Проверка в памяти того, что он уже прожил в этом дне сурка. Чтение статей. Перекрестный анализ с уже прочитанными. Обед. Отдых каким-то новым способом, потому что, как говорят психологи, лучше всего мозг отдыхает на новых впечатлениях и ощущениях.

— И сегодня я буду заниматься дайвингом. Найди мне красивые рифы или, не знаю, какие-нибудь заплывы с акулами и китами.

— Да, босс. Поставлю в расписание после шести вечера. Список исследований составлен и пронумерован. Работаем над каким-то новым проектом?

Каждый день одна и та же интонация нетерпеливого интереса. Тони горько ухмыльнулся.

— Да, детка. Над новым.

Статьи заканчивались. Тони широким жестом перечеркнул почти все, а потом взялся за те, которые остались в списке. Похмыкал на откровенный бред, загрузил Пятницу расчетами по тому, что было хоть сколько-то перспективным. Тщательно запомнил результат.

— Давай-ка сравним с массивом данных, которые получаются, если пересчитать переменную по теории из четырнадцатой статьи.

— Расчеты займут около сорока минут…

— Нет-нет, сейчас я тебе просто надиктую результаты. Так ты управишься за две с половиной минуты.

— Босс? — опасливо уточнила Пятница. — Я не помню, чтобы мы проводили расчеты.

Тони вздохнул. В какой-то момент они с Пятницей к этому приходили. Сообразительность и человечность его ИИ порой становились помехой.

— «Три-ноль-дзета-молчание», один-один-ноль-подтвердить. Отключить личность. Черт, пора уже найти укороченный вариант команды, — он отошел к кофеварке и потер виски. — Так, записывай. Первый массив…

Вся лежащая у него в голове информация была уникальна. И забыть что-то — означало потерять ее практически безвозвратно, придется снова проводить расчеты, терять время, ждать и просыпаться от солнца и наполняющей тело бодрости, а потом снова проводить расчеты…

— Записала? Анализируй. Заодно закажи обед… Или не заказывай. Перенеси мне дайвинг на ближайшее время и вызови вертолет. У клуба же наверняка есть свой ресторан.

Главной причиной, почему Тони продолжал честно и послушно искать во время отдыха новых впечатлений — потому что после этого было легче запоминать, легче думать, легче смириться с происходящим. И усталость. Благословенная усталость, которая помогала заснуть самому, а не провалиться в ту отвратительную липкую дремоту, которая не поддавалась кофе и таблеткам, настигала после трех часов ночи, затягивала в омут и выплевывала уже в шесть утра того же дня.

— Мистер Старк, вы раньше погружались с аквалангом?

— Не доводилось. Только в броне нырял, — честно признался Тони, когда загорелый инструктор начал подгонять под него оборудование. — Но теорию прочитал.

Под водой было красиво. Красиво и невесомо, с ощущением парения. Не всесильного полета, который можно испытать в небе, мчась на репульсорах, а именно хрупкого зависания в одной точке. Возможно, он даже будет погружаться регулярно, ведь моря так мало исследованы, а интересного под водой скрыто столько, что надолго хватит…

Сердце кольнуло, а потом левую руку прошило болью, как тогда, в Германии. Тони дернулся, хватаясь за грудь. Сердечный приступ из-за изменения давления — непредвиденный фактор, случайность. Распахнувшимися в ужасе глазами он успел заметить, как к нему плывет инструктор, а потом его снова скрутило. Он выронил изо рта регулятор, пытаясь вдохнуть. В легкие хлынула вода, заставляя биться в агонии.

Умирать было больно и долго, причем Тони не был уверен, что именно его доконало — сердечный приступ или все же вода. Помнил только, что последней мыслью был один единственный вопрос…

Отпустит ли его временная петля после смерти.

***

85.

Солнце заполняло сладкие кубометры воздуха в пентхаусе. Первые минуты Тони просто ловил этот воздух широко раскрытым ртом.

Легкие не болели, сердце тоже вело себя прилично, но вот мозг… Мозг помнил.

— Босс, вы в порядке?

— Пятница…

— Сегодня восьмое октября две тысячи шестнадцатого года, босс, — отчиталась Пятница, одновременно запуская кофеварку. — Суббота, шесть утра. За окном семнадцать градусов по Цельсию, днем потеплеет до двадцати одного. У вас два пропущенных…

О, он был жив, как не был жив давно. Как в пустыне. Как с новым элементом в груди. Как после закрытия портала. Как вылезая из брони в лесу под Роуз Хилл. Как очнувшись после эвакуации из сибирского бункера.

И все же осознание навалилось тяжестью. Тони сжал ладонями голову и свернулся в центре кровати, подтянув колени к груди. После смерти он проснулся. А это значило, что из петли вообще нет выхода.

Скорее всего нет.

— Босс!

Двери выхода на взлетно-посадочную площадку не успели закрыться, Тони проскользнул в них, а потом, не давая себе времени опомниться, прыгнул вниз. Юнит брони выбил окно мастерской несколькими этажами ниже, но он уже активировал чипы, жестом отсылая броню прочь. Окна небоскребов бликовали в утреннем свете, проносились мимо.

Умирать после падения с высоты сотого этажа было очень больно. Зато быстро.

***

86.

Утро пришло неожиданно рано, в шесть утра, как по будильнику. Тони медленно открыл глаза, чувствуя себя до отвращения бодрым. Пентхаус и спальня были залиты белым светом, денек стоял превосходный.

— Пятница? — Тони медленно и аккуратно свесил ноги, чутко прислушиваясь к ощущениям в теле. Легкие не наполняли вода или кровь, сердце стучало ровно и сильно, раздробленные кости были целы.

— Сегодня восьмое октября две тысячи шестнадцатого года, босс, — отчиталась Пятница, одновременно запуская кофеварку. — Суббота, шесть утра. За окном семнадцать градусов по Цельсию, днем потеплеет до двадцати одного. У вас два пропущенных звонка, от сенатора Аттербери и лоббиста Ходжа. Прошлым вечером состоялась встреча клуба Любителей Бильярда на Красном Сукне, обсуждался вопрос правок…

Тони сидел на краю кровати, глядя в пустоту и пропуская мимо ушей льющийся из динамиков отчет. Он был жив.

Он был бессмертен.

***

91.

Солнечное раннее утро и энергия в теле, как будто звенящем от желания что-то делать.

Днем ранее Тони оторвал голову Россу, а потом выследил и удавил Фьюри. Прошелся по еще нескольким десяткам больших шишек, обрывая их никчемные жизни, а потом его подловили и расстреляли из энергетического оружия, оставшегося у Щита со времен Фазы 4.

Как оказалось, смерть от инопланетных технологий быстра и почти безболезненна.

Если в конце цикла переставал существовать мир, то Тони мог уничтожить все и всех, никак не задев вселенский баланс. А если переставал существовать Тони…

То зачем ему хранить миры, в которых он застрял во временной петле, миры, которые он не увидит?

***

107.

Раннее бодрое утро было ярким и солнечным, воздушным, легким, бурлящим энергией и свежим кофе.

Тони накрылся одеялом и отвернулся, апатично уставился в стену. Депрессия тянулась уже неделю, причем конца и края ей не было видно.

Пятница что-то там бубнила, но Тони игнорировал и ее, и Дубину, звонки перенаправляя на автоответчик.

***

116.

И солнце, и утро, и ощущение, что отлично выспался — это все было издевкой.

Привычно расслабив все мышцы, Тони спрятал голову под подушку.

— Босс, уже полдень. Не желаете позавтракать?

— Нет.

— Тогда давайте я ознакомлю вас с новостями…

Тони безучастно смотрел в стену. По стене ползло пятно света.

***

128.

Перистые облака, подсвеченные рассветным солнцем, походили на обрывки сахарной ваты.

Спать удавалось все лучше и лучше. Видимо, надрессированный за прошедшие дни мозг был достаточно убедителен, чтобы успокаивать кипучую энергию тела. Может быть он однажды сможет просто заснуть. Навсегда…

— Босс, уже полдень. Не желаете позавтракать?

— Без звука.

Если заставить мозг впасть в летаргию, то сможет ли он умереть? Или будет спать в этой петле вечно, ведь тело будет раз за разом возвращаться на исходную точку…

— Босс, — напомнила о себе Пятница ближе к вечеру. — ЧП в Брукхейвенской национальной лаборатории, неизвестный произвел захват оборудования, есть подозрение на минирование.

Тони вскинул голову. Это было что-то новенькое. Последние… много дней он никак не влиял на внешний мир, не создавал точек возмущения, чтобы вот так неожиданно изменилось что-то в привычном движении вещей. Более того, на него не распространялся эффект наблюдателя, так что внезапные изменения даже нельзя свалить на то, что он выглядывал из окна.

— Пятница, броню!

— Поздно, босс, — неожиданно констатировала она. — В лаборатории произошла детонация оборудования. Разве что вы желаете помочь с завалами…

— Не желаю, — его буквально потряхивало от нетерпения. — У нас есть какие-то данные о том, кто это был? Видео, звук, радиосигнал?

— Нет. Кто бы это ни был, но он обошел все камеры и не оставил никаких следов, — досадливо призналась Пятница. — Скорее всего, он еще под завалами, но это нижние уровни, так что их разберут не раньше, чем через несколько дней… Босс!

Лежащие на тумбочке нано-часы имели достаточной мощности репульсор, чтобы мозги разметало по стене спальни. Грязно, зато очень быстро. Настолько быстро, что даже не больно.

***

135.

Под заполнившим комнату солнечным светом Тони бодро подскочил с кровати.

— Пятница, локдаун в шесть-десять!

Прочесывание цикл за циклом всего Нью-Йорка в поисках изменяющихся факторов, чтобы по ним вычислить того, другого? Элементарно! Особенно когда нет ограничений по времени, кроме собственного любопытства.

— Возьми под жесткий мониторинг все лаборатории, нас интересуют любые отклонения в системах безопасности.

— Мы кого-то ищем, босс?

— Да. Знать бы еще, кого… Но он точно рвется в исследовательские центры. И я даже догадываюсь, зачем.

***

146.

Над Нью-Йорком занимался рассвет, рассыпаясь в окнах небоскребов миллионами бликов.

Кем бы ни был тот, другой, он отлично умел заметать следы и быть невидимкой. Но главное — каждый день он где-то запускал цепную реакцию, которая веером мелких изменений расходилась по миру. Как волны и брызги вокруг упавшего в пруд камня, вот только найти эпицентр было намного сложнее.

Цену малейших изменений Тони знал по себе. Секундная задержка там, другой вздох здесь, едва-едва иная интонация — и вот, люди уже реагируют немного по-другому, выбирают другое слово, иначе формулируют или отвлекаются на что-то побочное. Но Тони практически не производил «кругов на воде», потому что Пятница, с которой он ежедневно общался, была ограничена протоколами гораздо менее пластичными, чем человеческие реакции. Да и люди, с которыми он контактировал… Пеппер, Хэппи, ученые, да еще Росс с приспешниками. Обслуживающий персонал сферы развлечений. Вот, в общем-то, и все.

В отличие от него — тот, другой, был вынужден ежедневно контактировать с кем-то, волей-неволей оставляя за собой след из изменений, меняя паттерны толпы, чьи-то будущие решения, трафик автомобильного движения и номера банковских операций.

Тони неспешно выпил кофе, переоделся в деловой костюм, уложил волосы и подобрал очки. Браслет занял свое место на правом запястье.

— Пятница, запишешь то, что я сейчас скажу. Крутить по всем рекламным щитам и каналам, сделать вирусным в интернете и привлечь максимум внимания, поняла? Максимальный приоритет, по протоколу «любой ценой».

— Так точно, босс. Готова записывать по вашему сигналу.

Снова пригладив волосы, Тони вышел на взлетно-посадочную площадку. Ветер ударил в лицо, взметнул полы пиджака. Встав на самом краю выступающей площадки, он окинул взглядом город. Посмотрел на часы. Без двух минут восемь, нормально. Он кивнул дрону с камерой, который завис напротив.

Он готовился к этому почти десять циклов…

— Я не знаю, кто ты и где ты. Но если ты тоже застрял в этом чертовом дне сурка, то дай мне знать!

И вышиб себе мозги, приложив к виску репульсор.

***

147.

Тони улыбнулся солнцу и скатился с кровати. Несколько раз энергично отжался и стал ждать. Кофе. Завтрак. Он пытался что-нибудь почитать, но никак не получалось сосредоточиться.

— Босс, мы кого-то ждем? — интерпретировала Пятница его нетерпение.

— Да, малышка. Одного очень-очень важного гостя… или гостью. Пока не знаю.

Но чем ближе было восемь часов, тем сильнее грызло нетерпение и сомнение. Но ведь он не мог ошибиться, не мог принять обычную случайность за доказательство существования того, другого? Просто… просто «вчера» этот другой был занят и не увидел сообщение.

Тони оделся, вышел на взлетно-посадочную полосу и снова разослал во все стороны сообщение, которое будет до самого вечера поджидать других застрявших в этом дне сурка.

Осколки черепа и ошметки мозга снова разметало по крыше.

***

148.

Солнце, спальня, полные света панорамные окна.

Тони нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по столешнице, пока опустошал кофейник за кофейником. В восемь все еще никто не появился и не позвонил.

Тони повторил цикл, чтобы снова проснуться в шесть утра.

***

149.

Город за пределами башни тонул в рассвете и рассыпался искрами.

В восемь часов Тони заученно повторял фразу, но в этот раз, впервые за все эти дни, случилось что-то неожиданное. Половина его головы расплескалась по покрытию взлетно-посадочной площадки, но последним усилием угасающего сознания сквозь вой Пятницы он успел понять, что это был выстрел из снайперской винтовки.

У него было много врагов, но может быть… он запретил себе надеяться.

***

150.

Шесть утра всегда приходят с необычной бодростью. Невероятно раннее пробуждение, успевшее стать привычкой.

Когда никто не появился к восьми — Тони только перезапустил кофеварку. А в девять вышел на крышу, повторил свое сообщение и вышиб себе мозги репульсорным выстрелом.

У него было достаточно врагов. И их вполне мог спровоцировать взмах крыла другой бабочки.

***

151.

Проклятое солнце снова било в окна и подсвечивало пасторальные перистые облака.

В восемь часов Тони вышел на взлетно-посадочную площадку, надиктовал свое сообщение и огляделся. Медленно отвел в сторону руку, на которой уже начинала формироваться перчатка.

— Босс?

Пуля прошла через предплечье, разрывая кожу и мышцы, дробя кость и попросту отрывая кисть с перчаткой. Это было больно. Очень больно. Но не больнее, чем умереть под водой одновременно от сердечного приступа и воды в легких. И все же Тони упал на колени, рассмеялся лающим смехом.

Вторая и третья пули молчаливым предупреждением ударили в край взлетно-посадочной площадки, выбивая бетонное крошево.

— Босс! Немедленно войдите внутрь, вы под обстрелом!

— Нет, все хорошо, — картинку перед глазами вело от потери крови, которая продолжала хлестать из разорванного предплечья. — Все хорошо. Все очень хо-ро-шо.

Умирать от потери крови оказалось не страшно. Перед глазами просто потемнело, а потом…

***

152.

Раннее восхитительно-солнечное утро. Ничего не напоминало о вчерашней медленной смерти, но все же выходить на крышу не тянуло. Теперь-то, когда он был уверен, что его неизвестный визави получил сообщение.

— Пятница?

— Сегодня восьмое октября две тысячи шестнадцатого года, босс, — отчиталась Пятница, одновременно запуская кофеварку. — Суббота, шесть утра. За окном семнадцать градусов по Цельсию, днем потеплеет до двадцати одного. У вас два пропущенных…

— Это подождет, — весело оборвал ее Тони, легко спрыгивая с кровати. — Пусти рекламу, взломай радио, завируси интернет. Я хочу, чтобы из каждого утюга в этом поганом городе неслось сообщение, что «День сурка» лучше всего встречать в том маленьком кафе под башней, забыл, как оно называется. Сделаешь?

— Уже, босс, — отчиталась Пятница. — Но День сурка наступит только второго февраля.

— А «завтра», моя дорогая, не наступит никогда, — назидательно констатировал Тони. — Кофеварку можешь вырубить, сегодня я весь день буду сидеть в том кафе.

Переодевшись в джинсы и непримечательную ветровку, Тони подобрал очки и уже через полчаса сидел в кафе, потягивая кофе. К семи он вывел на очки какую-то статью, пытаясь отвлечься, но помогло это мало. К восьми успел заказать и расковырять несколько чизкейков и заразить своими нервами официанта.

Без двадцати десять он снова немного успокоился и заказал еще кофе. Даже кое-как смог вчитаться в статью.

— Приятно знать, что я тут не один, — раздался за спиной смутно-знакомый голос. — Но с понятливостью у тебя туговато…

Тони обернулся и окинул взглядом стройного мужика, явно военного, знакомого с оружием и рукопашным боем. С такими руками он бы, наверно, и дуло винтовки согнуть смог. Но главное — в его глазах была та же приправленная безумием тоска, которую Тони каждое утро видел в зеркале.

— Я просыпаюсь на другом конце города. У меня физически нет времени, чтобы в восемь или даже девять утра перехватить тебя на крыше.

— А до этого?

— А до этого я, знаешь ли, сам пытался понять, что происходит. Не до светских сплетен. Я Рамлоу. Брок Рамлоу.

Тони еще раз окинул его взглядом с ног до головы.

— Ну, ты знаешь, кто я. Сколько ты здесь циклов?

— Чуть больше полутора сотен.

— Аналогично. И это печально, потому что если мы попали сюда одновременно…

— Это значит, что мы заперты. Ни попасть в цикл, ни вырваться наружу… Что? Я умею читать.

— Большая редкость, — не без сарказма признал Тони. — Встречается все реже.

Рамлоу поморщился, а потом забрал у него кофе и махом выпил.

— Из-за тебя, между прочим, позавтракать не успел. Чтобы стабилизировать локальную петлю понадобилось бы столько энергии, сколько за неделю производит Солнце. Так что или мы, или мир.

— Ты тоже общался с Карлом Эноксеном и его командой?

— Откуда бы? За сутки я не могу до них добраться. Библиотека, интернет, старый добрый паяльник в задницу одному из инженеров, который был уволен за два месяца до начала проекта.

За пять месяцев дойти до такого уровня понимания проблемы на общедоступной информации… это впечатляло. Тони посмотрел на Рамлоу с гораздо большим уважением, а потом до него наконец дошел смысл всей фразы. Старк замер, заморгал недоуменно, рывком оттянул воротник футболки, которая стала как-то нехорошо впиваться в шею.

— Стоп. Какого проекта?! — зло прошипел он. — Только не говори мне…

— Щит, четырнадцатый год. Еще до того, как запустили «Озарение». Лаборатория под Вашингтоном, куда тебя притащил Фьюри. Вспоминай. Ты еще оказался заперт под установкой.

Смутные образы, как будто из прошлой жизни, из тех времен, когда эта бесконечная петля еще не началась.

— Да, помню. Это был несчастный случай, — Тони почувствовал, как от кривоватой и немного сожалеющей улыбки Рамлоу у него на шее встают дыбом тонкие волоски. — Ведь это была случайность?

— Нет, — камнем упало между ними слово. — Случайностью там был я.


End file.
